Seaside Order
by MagicMissile
Summary: Hello, I'm Sabrina and I run the Spear Fisher shop down on the beach. Lately, things haven't worked well with the shop. Ever since the war with the Sechs Empire, everything isn't the same anymore; except for maybe a few orders of sashimi...


As you can see, this is meant for the: Ahem, mature audience. It's taken from the PoV of a woman. Strange, I know, but.... enjoy!

* * *

I sat across the countertop gazing at the small fishing nets above the walls of my home. They were all but familiar memories. Where once fond and lovely memories had been there was hatred and abandonment, but I still loved to net fishes. The sea was my passion and I loved to fish.

I gave my son Nicholas a farewell as he left the house. I told him to play it safe and that if he ever did anything dangerous he would not hear the last from me. I placed a hand over my chest to still my thumping heart and had to tell myself again that I couldn't get carried away. I couldn't let my over-protectiveness take the reigns and guide me into disaster. I sighed and peeked over at the doorsteps again to find that my son had left the house. I was lonely.

Lately the shop was lonesome. Not many customers came to buy fish anymore. Camus and Mei occasionally dropped by, but everyone else tended to mind their own businesses. Mei was an avid young lady and the greatest customer a fisherman could ever have. Camus was straightforward, except for the anxious, uneasy murmurs that would escape his lips from time to time. His expressions looked so stoic and restless that I worried if the boy had troubles speaking with women, but I shook my head at the thought. No, Camus was not so shy that he would have himself stopped by such a small matter as a conversation with a female.

The lad was somewhat amiable though; every time he had visited he was courteous and generous. Kind gestures were the least that I had given him to get through my long and dreary days. I opened a container full of lobster and skipjack sashimi to my left and hefted the delicacies across the front of the table. I could help prepare the dishes through some of this. Camus was coming and I could already see his dim, distant figure opening the entrance readying for me to order the meals he asked the day before.

I glanced at the dishes from where I had placed them. I took out three orders and saw that I had already prepared them. I made so many of these cuisines that I couldn't keep track of them all.

Camus now stood before me, and I stood there for a moment in sheer confusion and daze. I then looked up and met the face of one of my most frequent customers. Out of instinct, I welcomed Camus with my traditional greeting, thinking how repetitive I might sound. He replied in a form of a handshake and I took the opportunity to shake his hand. His hand was coarse but very warm, and I couldn't remember the last time I felt a man's hand.

I might have been a mother, but I still couldn't help but have a few urges of my own. I glanced at the young man once more and my heart skipped a beat. His skin was slightly tanned from vigorous farming and his hair a lightened brownish color. He had let it accumulate above his head and it swayed in every direction when he moved. His firm stare gazed at me for a moment and I soon felt a strong connection between him and me.

All I know is that one second I was kissing and fondling him and then the next I was facing backwards on the countertop. Without realizing or intending to, I pressed myself harder against the table as his hands lightly laid upon my petite waist, just over the slops of my hips. I drew a sharp intake of breath, but didn't resist. I could somehow feel a wave of guilt roll over me, but was overwhelmed with pleasure that kept me from thinking any longer. Once that had passed, I felt one hand tenderly trail down the side of my hip, gently cupping my butt. His other hand snaked round and laid upon the flat of my belly, while he gripped my rear.

My breathing became ragged as I struggled to draw air into my fevered and now entrusted body. The rush from my guilt was starting to wear off, and I paused for a moment to catch my breath. I brushed my fingers against his hard, muscular stomach and slid down his pants to reach for his privacy. From here I could make out his hard member. I squeezed it gently, enjoying the feel of it. He moaned on touch and told me how skillful I was, and I could hear him grunt with pleasure. He struggled though his erection as it throbbed painfully in my hands and I concluded he would blow at any moment. Finally, I let go of the person I desired and pulled away, "I'm sorry, Camus, that was wrong of me to do that. I- I should go."

He spoke decisively, "Wait." With that, I turned around to face him, blushing slightly, with a shy smile on my face.

"Actually, I kind of enjoyed that…" I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He could only blink in surprise. I pulled his lips away and looked him in the eye. "It's been a while since I've slept with anyone and I'm feeling kind of horny." I smiled teasingly. "And I've always wanted to know what it's like to be with someone a lot younger and more aggressive."

"…But, what if Nicholas comes in?"

"He won't be home for hours." He needed no further invitation. Undoing the drawstrings of my blouse, he released my breasts and began kneading them vigorously. I moaned in pleasure. My moans had begun to echo through the room walls, and I could hear my voice quiver in delight and whimper for more. I could hear the creaking of our movements as he rocked my body against the rough tabletop. I knew that I was getting loud.

"Let's go to my room." I said in a very seductive tone as I dug my fingers into his arm and gently drew my nails down it. He nodded and brought me to my room, dropping me against Nicholas' bed and before I could speak, he gave me a quick passionate kiss while he played with my breasts, squeezing them and playing with my nipples. I began to wonder how it would feel to have my son come in and see me having sex with Camus, and I suddenly moaned with the naughty feeling. I felt a newfound ecstasy overwhelm me and thrust a hand below him as it worked desperately to unbuckle his pants. He sat at the edge of the bed as his member tightened, and I got his pants undone and around his ankles. He had started it after all.

I took in a deep breath as I felt a heavy fragrance that I believed to be a mix of sea and salt collide with my nose. I moved to the floor and dropped my hands below his waist as I felt and breathed in his sturdy and strong-scented cock. Then I felt his fingers being wrapped around the back of my head as he urged me to continue. Finally, Camus with a teasing, coy expression on his face had the sense of recalling whose bed we were using only to entice me, and I knew it was working. His thick rod bounced over my small fingers and jerked quite strongly. I heard a collective moan as he studied my face and then another cry of ecstasy as I tugged his manhood and licked the tip of its head.

I bit my bottom lips and nodded to myself. I was going to go for it, the consequences be damned. I stroked my fingers against his sac and continued to suck on his member as my tongue continued to lap and lavish his thick and meaty pole. As I licked and sucked his erection, it kept slowly getting firmer and bigger, and I could soon taste his precum besides the sea-scented taste of his rod.

Getting eager, he grabbed me onto his lap and began sucking my nipples, while he ran his hand along my thighs and up my skirt. Finding the edge of my skirt, he pulled them down around my ankles, and then positioned himself between my legs and toward my opening. With one firm thrust, Camus pushed himself all the way up to the hilt inside of me.

I moaned pleasurably at the feeling of Camus' engorged member inside of me. He quickly began thrusting, hard and fast. I moaned loudly with ecstasy as I came higher and higher until Camus stopped fully inside me and emptied his load inside my womanly pussy. We both stood in place, flesh against flesh, with not a single drop of his seed leaving my snatch.

A little weakly, I lifted my head and saw Camus' hazy look, and then confirmed with my eyes that there was as much spunk sprayed on me as opposed as inside of me. Maybe it was better not having all that dripping on Nicholas' bed...

With one last moan I shook my hips and splashed against our fluids. Not much had past until the door cringed open and, "M-mother…?"


End file.
